


allegro

by wingsaloof



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Chika loves listening to the piano.





	allegro

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during class... i miss these girls

She had gotten used to the sweet melodies coming through the windows of her room, reverberating through the walls. It was lulling, safe and all that Chika needed and craved as sleep took over her, her heart drifting away from her body, soaring high.

That was the power of Riko's piano skills. Chika greatly admired her neighbor's proficiency - there was no other pianist that could make her feel like that while listening to their songs. Believe it, she did lots of research. That's what she told Riko, who humbly denied the praise, claiming that Chika was exaggerating and didn't need to act like that to get on her good side.

"I'm being honest." She pouted, leaning on Riko's shoulder. "Could you play another one?"

Compliments aside, she would always comply to Chika's request. Moving aside to give the artist some space, she wouldn't miss the chance to watch over her. Her slender fingers against the keys, her hair, brushed aside, falling over her super-pincheable cheeks. Riko's expression was nothing short of ethereal, in Chika's eyes, and she was entranced, sucked into Riko's gentle gaze.

The power of music is really great, she would think after coming back to reality. It made her friend look even more like an angel, more than her normal self, who of course was already beautiful, but...

"Did you like it?" Riko sounded almost timid, looking down at the music sheet.

"That was a new one, right?" To her relief, Chika sounded enthusiastic. "It's amazing! And I think we can explore new things in the coreography this time."

"No, this is not for Aqours!" She stammered, denying it right away. "It's a special song!"

"Whoa, so I'm really lucky!" Chika rubbed her cheek against Riko's shoulder, snuggling up. "Thank you. That makes me feel really special."

"You are special to me." She blurted out, her face dyed a deep red. "Anyway, I'm thirsty! I'm getting us more tea!" Riko almost ran out of the room, leaving behind an equally embarrassed Chika, who may or may not have started to notice that music wasn't the only reason why her heart pounded so much when the two of them were together. 


End file.
